


Река по имени Солнце

by Mister_Key, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel 1872
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Western
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so.





	

— О Дэнни-бооооой, о Дэнни-бооооой!

Стив совершенно зря надеялся провести вечер трудного дня спокойно. Судя по голосу, в Старке как минимум бутылка; за время их странной дружбы, основанной не то на неизбежном притяжении, какое возникает между мало-мальски подходящими друг другу людьми в маленьком городке посреди пыльного дикого Запада, не то на вечном желании что-то друг другу доказать – и будь Стив проклят, если понимает, почему хочет доказывать что-нибудь именно Старку! – за время этих дьявольски странных отношений он научился по звуку хриплого голоса определять, сколько сегодня Старк в себя влил.

— Не сегодня, Старк! – рычит он. Кабатчик смотрит на него с пониманием, придвигает ещё порцию жгучего кукурузного самогона, идущего в этих краях за наилучший виски и не способного дать Стиву ни секунды забвения, ни мгновения покоя, ни даже похмелья.

Зато горло этот жидкий огонь прожигает хорошо. Согревает тоже.

— ...но трубы-то зовут, — заявляет Старк, появляясь в дверях салуна. Закопчённые усы торчат концами вверх, слишком выразительные для мужчины глаза блестят от выпивки, губы под усами складываются в нахальную улыбку, которой Стив не может противопоставить ничего, кроме упрямой решимости поступать правильно.

Вся эта решимость разваливается на куски, когда Старк – теперь в нём плещется плюс ещё полторы бутылки, и Стив ради общего спокойствия не то провожает, не то конвоирует его до дома, — неожиданно сильным движением трезвого человека высвобождается из его полуобъятий и толкает Стива в особенно тёмный угол между бревенчатой стеной салуна и дощатой – конюшни.

— Что?.. – начинает было Стив, и будь это не Старк – самое время было бы пустить в ход кулаки. Ничто хорошее вот так не начинается, уж он-то, шериф, знает. – Старк!

— Тише ты, — бормочет Старк, шагая в темень следом. Теперь даже редкое жёлтое озерцо фонаря, качающегося над дверями салуна, до них не доходит. Ночь безлунная, острия звёзд на миг отражаются в тёмных блестящих глазах, и Стив уже собирается сказать, что нет, не сегодня, Старк совсем залил мозги, если решил прижать его прямо здесь, кто угодно может услы...

Старк просто опускается на колени. Дёргает на Стиве ремень, никак не может справиться с форменной пряжкой – а вот нечего было пить всё, что горит! – вжимается щекой в мгновенно напрягшийся под жёсткой тканью член.

Стив так его ненавидит, что почти обожает. Себя просто ненавидит, без сантиментов и самооправданий. То, что началось как безумие и продолжается как смертный грех, однажды приведёт их если не в петлю, то под пулю, в этом нет никаких сомнений, но...

Пряжка всё-таки поддаётся, пуговицы, как солдаты в ряду, сдаются одна за другой, простое бельё уступает обрётшим обычную ловкость пальцам, и Старк прижимается к нему уже не щекой – губами. Просто берёт в рот головку, и это обжигает жарче любого огня, продирает через всё тело нестерпимо острым, греховным, раскалённым удовольствием.

Ни одна женщина. Ни один – тем более! – мужчина. Ни одна из тех шлюх, что пытались сбить Стива с пути истинного. Ни одна из тех приличных женщин и девиц, с которыми его знакомил Баки, и тех не слишком отягощённых моралью опасных леди, с которыми сводила рабочее знакомство миссис Барнс, — никто и никогда вообще не делал с ним того, что сейчас делает Старк, и Стив давит один стон за другим, хватает его за волосы, чтобы оттащить, прекратить это безумие.

Быстрый шершавый язык касается его под головкой, сильные губы смыкаются на стволе, усами Старк щекотно колет основание члена, делает что-то такое, от чего Стив всё-таки стонет – негромко, подавившись звуком, но всё-таки, — и дёргает Старка на себя. Заставляет принять глубже, взять целиком, забивает членом весь этот наглый рот до самой глотки. Ещё глубже. Ещё. У Старка хватило пороху ввергнуть его в обжигающе сладкий ад – Стив не собирается гореть в нём в одиночку.

Пряди волос скользят в его руке, чужой рот – мужской, но сейчас даже это не настолько важно, как сама безумная идея ублажать кого-то ртом, понимаете, ртом по члену! – скользит по стволу от каменной, вздувшейся головки до самых волос, крепкие пальцы играют с тяжело отвисшими яйцами, лезут под них, поглаживая уж совсем непотребно.

— Ну же, — выдыхает Стив. Ночной воздух кипит вокруг них, того гляди загорится – ни с чего, просто так, у Старка это частая беда. Чуть не доглядишь – и очередная совершенно мирная сенокосилка, дымя и подпрыгивая, пытается взлететь, а совершенно невинная с виду улучшенная повозка – разогнаться до того, что и на иноходце не догонишь, и притом без всяких лошадей. Как у Беннера талант врача, так у Старка – кузнеца, и оба порой вытворяют такое, что уж лучше бы были чуточку поглупей, и господи, что только не лезет в голову за секунду до преступного наслаждения. Стив впивается Старку в волосы, вбивается ему в рот до предела, успевает почувствовать, как что-то нежное, уязвимое судорожно сжимается у того в глотке, зубами перемалывает стон блаженства и кончает, кончает на послушно подставленный язык.

В салуне кто-то – это пьянчуга Джефф, Стив по голосу узнаёт, — заводит прыгающую с куплета на куплет и строго мимо нот песню.

— Ты сумасшедший псих, — говорит Стив, заправляясь. В теле словно работает плавильный котёл – недавняя усталость переплавляется в другую, блаженную, тяжёлый гнев – в странную почти-нежность. – А если бы...

Старк уже стоит на ногах и отряхивает колени.

— Ну и грязища тут, — ворчит он голосом чуть более хриплым, чем обычно. Словно простудился. Или – и Стива окатывает ревнивым, горделивым, недостойным приличного человека счастьем, — словно кто-то только что как следует оттрахал его в рот. Жёстко, безжалостно, как шлюху. Хуже, чем шлюху. Так, как Старк думает, что заслужил. Вслух он, понятно, ничего такого не говорил ни разу, но Стив легко его читает, даже сейчас. Особенно сейчас, когда тот отряхивается, словно кошка, выбравшаяся из-под кота, и усмехается сквозь темноту – слишком наглой, уязвимой, беспомощной усмешкой. – Расслабься, Капитан, никто ничего не заметил. Я пьян, но не идиот, нарочно не нарываюсь.

Пьянчуга Джефф за стеной разражается хохотом. Когда-нибудь Стив его арестует – непременно, если тот ещё хоть раз поднимет руку на жену и детей, — и поговорит с ним по душам. Без кулаков, но доходчиво. Он умеет говорить с людьми доходчиво, жаль, на Старка это умение не распространяется.

— Ты именно что нарываешься. Я сто раз просил такого не делать, — шепчет он, прихватывая Старка за плечо. Временная бодрость того покинула, и шатается он как дерево на ветру. – Сто. Грёбаных. Раз.

— А мне ругаться запретил, — пьяно улыбается Старк. – Ты, Капитан, путаешься в просьбах. Голосом... одно, а всем остальным собой...

Он замолкает. Что возьмёшь с мертвецки пьяного. Стив бросил бы его прямо тут, в грязном закутке между салуном и коновязью, где только чудом ещё никто не нагадил, но тогда утром в городишке будет на одного жителя меньше. И не факт, что на Старка. Как бы он ни был пьян, а пистолеты у него всегда трезвы, и стрелять он умеет так, словно в глазах прицел. Заставить его выстрелить трудно, и он блюдёт своё дурацкое обещание, которое Стив втайне одобряет, но кто знает, как повернутся дела? В Таймли сейчас неспокойно, так что лучше уж Стив дотащит его до кузницы, заодно проверит, не толчётся ли рядом кто-нибудь, привлечённый мифическими сокровищами, которые Тони, если верить молве, прячет в доме.

— Ногами шевели, — просит он. Старк пытается помочь, перебирает длинными конечностями, как объевшийся дурной травы стригунец-двухлетка, качается из стороны в сторону, но Стив упрям и не даёт ему сбиться с курса.

Наверное, это простая благодарность. Или извращённая похоть, которую Стив как только ни пытался извести – и всё тщетно. Стоит услышать, как Старк выводит своё «Дэнни-бой» — и самый страшный бой, бой с собственной натурой, проигран вчистую. Каждый раз за этим следует... безумие. Чистое, горячее, восхитительное безумие, от которого как ни удерживай себя – не удержаться. По трезвому делу Старк словно бы ничего такого и не помнит, не намекает даже, держит марку, только смотрит на Стива как-то так, что в груди становится тесно, если случайно напорешься на этот взгляд – тёмный, влажный, отчаянный. Но трезвым Старк бывает редко. А пьяным Стив его отчаянно не любит по самой прозрачной из причин.

— Эй! Не падай!

Стив едва успевает его подхватить – косо, неловко. Старк тычется лицом ему в шею, колется усами, обдаёт горячим выдохом, как будто прямиком с винокурни.

— А ты... не роняй, — запинаясь, просит он, и Стив, плюнув на всё, подхватывает его на руки. Ну и пусть Старк ввергает его в пучины ада, пусть то, что они вытворяют с его пьяных глаз, в Библии зовётся содомским грехом, пусть Стиву время от времени снится дождь из серы и пламени, сжигающий Таймли дотла, и всё это из-за него, из-за кого же ещё, — но бросить Старка тут, посреди улицы... не такой Стив Роджерс человек.

— Пропащая твоя душа, — шепчет он, чтобы не ругаться. Дом Старка уже виднеется впереди. – И сам провалишься к чертям, и меня за собой утянешь.

— Ага, тобой-то сам Сатана подавится, — смеётся Старк, ёрзая у него на руках. – Поставь. Могу сам.

— Часа через два, может, доплетёшься. — Стив нечаянно вдыхает дымный и ореховый запах его волос и не может удержаться, целует всклокоченные пряди. – Пьяница.

— Зануда, — не остаётся в долгу Старк. Рука, совсем недавно сжимавшая член Стива, скользит по его плечу, касается щеки. Это должно быть противно, но Стиву не противно, как себя ни заставляй.

— Может, и зануда. – Он пинает дверь, и та распахивается, скрипя и скрежеща. – Ты вообще, что ли, не запираешься?

— Зачем? – удивлённо отвечает Старк и предпринимает неубедительную попытку соскользнуть с рук Стива. Вот ещё. Не собирается Стив его отпускать. – Кто рискнёт ко мне лезть?

— Да кто угодно, — сердито заявляет Стив, шагая по крутой лестнице, ведущей к спальне. Старк не бедствует, бар у него чуть ли не богаче, чем у господина мэра, да и костюмы он таскает сплошь дорогие, из другой жизни – когда, разумеется, вспоминает о том, что прожжённые в тысяче мест рабочие штаны и грубая рубаха кузнеца – не лучший наряд для города. – Лично слышал, как шептались про твоё фальшивое золото – мол, не отличишь.

— Идиоты встречаются, — вздыхает Старк, но по голосу слышно, что тот польщён и даже горд чужой нелепой болтовнёй. – Они-то не учились в университете. Если... — он душераздирающе зевает, — если захочешь – покажу то, над чем работал последние дни.

— Надеюсь, оно не взрывается, — с подозрением говорит Стив. Старка хлебом не корми, только дай поднять что-нибудь в воздух, в прямом или переносном смысле – всё равно. – По крайней мере, само по себе.

— Не-а. — Старк опять зевает и втирается, наглец, щекой Стиву в плечо. – Но лучше с утра, что скажешь?

Стив чуть не шагает мимо ступеньки. С первого дня всего этого сумасшествия, когда Старк, наплевав на последствия, с пьяных глаз полез к нему целоваться, и до сих пор всё, что у них было, укладывалось в четверть часа наедине, где-нибудь в укромном местечке. Один раз – и Стива до сих пор окатывает стыдом, похотью и злостью от одного воспоминания, хотя прошло уже полгода, — Старк отдрочил ему прямо в кабинете шерифа, явившись обсудить какую-то очередную поставку взрывчатки. Стив тогда в очередной раз поругался с Фиском и как раз собирался пойти как следует измолотить подвешенный на задворках кожаный мешок с песком, но Старк не дал. Просто приложил палец к губам, сел на колченогий табурет и запустил руку под стол, а Стив... ну, он пытался отбиваться. Секунд десять. Потом обветренный рот накрыл его губы, и протест погиб, толком не родившись.

Тогда Стив ещё надеялся соскочить. Думал, что Старку это быстро прискучит, что, утолив своё любопытство, он вернётся к своим многочисленным барышням, что всё это забудется так же быстро, как забывается горячечный сон в жаркий полдень. На какой-то из проповедей отец Фьюри говорил об искушениях полудня, а от накрывавшего их крошечный городишко летнего марева мог бы свихнуться парень и покрепче Старка.

— Предлагаешь мне... остаться? – почему-то хрипло спрашивает он, хотя это дико. У него, Стива, есть свой дом. Скромнее и меньше, чем у Старка, но Стиву хватает, лишняя роскошь ведёт к разврату и греху, а ещё к разврату и греху ведут удивительно мягкие, в солнечных трещинках и ожогах от кислоты, пахнущие табаком и винокурней губы. – Старк, я тебе не девка!

— Как грубо, — вздыхает Тони и снова касается его рта своим. – Я тебе девка, если захочешь. Только не уходи сейчас, мне нельзя одному.

Руки у Стива затекли от общего веса Старка, и металла, пропитавшего его кости и осевшего на коже, и его пистолетов, и – тут ошибки быть не может, Стив слышит по голосу, — отчаяния, слишком большого, чтобы его можно было вынести в одиночку. Если бы они не спали – хотя они не спали, нет, они каким-то чудом до сих пор удерживались от окончательного падения в объятия порока, — он бы и секунды не колебался. Но ведь Старк не по-дружески его приглашает.

Но ведь и сам он – нельзя себе лгать, Стив Роджерс, это самое опасное враньё, — давно этого хотел. Не урывками, не наспех, не под постоянной угрозой попасться кому-то на глаза. По-настоящему и до конца.

— Чёрт, — шепчет он и в три шага преодолевает оставшиеся ступеньки. – Чёрт тебя возьми, Старк. И меня за компанию.

— То есть да? – почти мурлычет Старк, обтираясь о него так, что дрожь течёт вниз по хребту. – Останешься?

Если Старку когда-нибудь надоест возиться с железками, он без труда сделает карьеру в лучшем борделе. Ничего не придётся делать, только вот так шептать – и очередь выстроится отсюда аж до дамбы. Только это будет очень короткая карьера, потому что Стив сожжёт к чертям этот самый бордель, а самого Старка, наверное, придушит. Или заберёт себе в личное пользование, или... нет, в личное пользование – это рабство, а рабство уже десять лет как вне закона, так что...

— Да, — выдыхает он и опускает Тони в постель, удивительно приличную на вид. А сколько было разговоров про красно-золотой балдахин и железных рыцарей, стоящих по углам комнаты! Бред, конечно же, правды в этой болтовне столько же, сколько в слухах о том, что он сам, Стив, стал таким здоровяком благодаря эликсиру крепкого здоровья, но людям в маленьких городах просто нечем заняться, вот они и несут что бог на душу положит.

А уж какие тайны хранит каждый крошечный, пыльный, ощетинившийся против враждебного мира вокруг городишко – страшно представить.

Одну из таких тайн они со Старком делят на двоих. Творят на двоих прямо сейчас. Старк сдирает с себя одежду, жилистые плечи и покрытая шрамами от давнего неудачного опыта грудь мелькают в почти полной темноте, ногами он то и дело задевает Стива, пытаясь выползти из брюк и обуви.

— Прямо так сразу? – шепчет Стив. Нет, он не трусит, просто... всё это дико. И прямо в сердце.

Это — как первый взгляд на бескрайние равнины и холмы, на гигантский каньон, над которым парят орлы, как в первый раз встать перед злодеем, принудить его остановиться и увидеть, что у справедливости и закона есть защитник, как снова осыпать Баки и Наташу рисом и лепестками, видеть смеющееся лицо друга и не знать о том, каким белым, под кровавой раной содранного скальпа оно станет всего через полгода.

Даже мысли о Баки не помогают. У Стива опять стоит, и это вовсе не помогает вести себя разумно, а он должен, иначе Старку придётся туго. В прямом смысле тоже. Он хочет забыться. Хочет хотя бы на одну ночь сбросить с плеч всё то, что гнёт и давит, хочет... всего. И Тони. Этой ночью он хочет Тони больше всего на свете.

Горячий пьяный смешок обжигает ему плечо, Старк ведёт ладонью по его груди, шепчет:

— Ну, можешь пригласить девушку на танцы, но лучше те, которые лёжа. Она у тебя горячая. Пощупай.

Чёрт знает, что на него такое сегодня нашло. Стоило бы вытрясти правду, дать Старку протрезветь, но вот в чём беда: со Стивом он всегда обращается, как со своими пистолетами, сколько бы в себя ни влил. Умело и безошибочно взводит, натягивает все пружины до отказа, провоцирует каждым выдохом и словом, заставляет Стива терять голову и не жалеть об этом.

Стив-то не жалеет, а вот со Старком может оказаться иначе. Конечно, он считает себя дурным, испорченным человеком, всё из-за тех автоматических винтовок, но Стив не может с этим согласиться. Если Старк почему-то и плохой человек, то вовсе не потому, что изобрёл оружие для армии, защищавшей свободу и закон. Стив в этом уверен, но никак не может убедить в этом Старка.

— Ты утром пожалеешь, — предрекает он. Старк неопределённо хмыкает и проходится там, где только что трогал рукой, губами. Когда горячий рот смыкается на его соске, Стив не выдерживает и глухо стонет. – Старк! Нам с тобой гореть в аду за это!

Ещё одно мягкое прикосновение, Старк обводит его сосок кончиком языка, всасывает, прихватывает зубами – невыносимо. Ещё и по спине Стива гладит, и кто бы мог подумать, что это так приятно?

— А мы разве не в аду? – хрипло спрашивает Старк, бесстыже подставляясь под руки Стива. Тот неплохо видит в темноте, но сейчас почти ничего не может рассмотреть, зато чувствует всё, от коротких жёстких волосков на ногах, сплетённых с его ногами, до прикосновения влажной, чуть липкой головки. В глазах темно, но ему и не нужно видеть.

Если он ещё и увидит, как Старк выгибается, блестя глазами и нетерпеливо облизываясь – кончит на месте, а он... ну, хочет сегодня иначе. Он не эгоист и тоже кое-что делал для Старка. Когда тот, доведя его до длинных, грешно-сладких судорог, отстранялся, тяжело дыша, Стив притягивал его к себе и отвечал тем же. Не так удобно, как себе самому – но себя самого он почти что никогда и не трогал, — но Старку, кажется, было всё равно. Пара-другая движений рукой, и он стискивал зубы и кончал, всегда молча и с таким видом, словно не до конца верил в то, что всё происходит взаправду, а не чудится под влиянием винных паров.

— Молчи, — шепчет он, гладя Старка и стараясь отыскать нужный угол. – Молчи, Тони, мы и так делаем то, что нельзя, так хоть не... не нарывайся ещё больше. Получишь ведь больше, чем ожидал.

Сейчас, когда в темноте от Старка не видно почти ничего, разве что полоска белых зубов время от времени показывается, словно в представлении про Топси, трогать его оказывается ещё легче. Всё равно что себя. Нет, лучше. Сам Стив так стонать не умеет – бархатно, долго, с хрипотцой, от которой хочется велеть ему продолжать. Не замолкать.

— Вот не сказа-а-ал бы, что против того, что ты мне можешь дать, — выдыхает Старк и разводит колени, а Стива дёргает на себя. — А так? Всё ещё адские мучения?

Ну, примерно так и есть. Стоит Стиву навалиться на него, и всё происходящее становится горячее кипящей смолы и острее крючьев, которыми тащат грешников, и мучительнее любой жажды и голода, и...

Надо бы не так грубо. Не хватать Старка за всё, что подворачивается под жадные руки – колено, бедро, задница, круглая и мускулистая, — и не мять его, как кусок глины. Но Старк прижимается сам, дышит всё чаще, коротко стонет Стиву в плечо, кусает, поторапливая, и говорит:

— Знал, что ты бешеный.

Даже не представлял, насколько. Стив и сам не представлял до этой самой минуты. Он сгребает Старка, подминая под себя, метит зубами шею, плечо, грудь с ужасным шрамом – Старк замирает, словно испугавшись, и Стив бы ему сказал, что бояться надо другого, шрамы ещё ни одного мужчину не делали хуже, но... но.

Старк ему не верит.

То есть нет, Старк ему верит почти во всём. Только не в том, что касается лично его – и потому Стив целует, целует, вылизывает этот проклятый шрам, хватает губами солёные соски, лижет снова и снова – никогда раньше не думал, что это может быть так дьявольски приятно, — и не может перестать. Может, так Тони поверит. Скорее всего, нет, но перестать всё равно невозможно, так что – к чёрту всё, Стив не из тех, кто готов передумать в последний момент.

Особенно когда от каждого движения языком Старк стонет. Как... как шлюха. Нет, как самая влюблённая и горячая из женщин, стосковавшаяся по мужу и с радостью открывающая ему объятия.

Проклятье. Стоит у Стива как каменный, а ведь он совсем недавно спустил Старку в глотку.

— У тебя есть... что-нибудь? – выдыхает он, обминая Тони бёдра и зад. И то, и другое – упоительно мускулистое, шероховатое, желанное. Не то чтобы Стив как следует во всём этом разбирался, но ясно, что насухую ничего не выйдет. – Ты понимаешь.

Старк кивает, садится – крепкое плечо на мгновение касается груди Стива, — тянется куда-то в темноту и возвращается со склянкой.

— Боже, благослови Брюса Беннера со всеми его эликсирами, — шепчет он, и в голосе дрожит смех, а в руку Стиву несколько неуверенно тычется прохладное стекло. – Уверен? Или мне самому?

Стив на секунду невольно представляет, как смуглые ободранные пальцы будут скользить под яйцами, в промежности. Старк не пожалеет смазки, не дурак же он, и они будут блестеть... наверное. И входить в тугое, нерастянутое...

— Я сам, — почти рычит он, отнимая пузырёк. – Сам. Ложись как надо.

Теперь какая-то бешеная звезда – не та, которой Стив служит, но ничуть не менее ясная, — останавливается ровно напротив перечёркнутого рамой окна, и светит, как будто завтра должна погаснуть навсегда. Или Стив просто привык к темноте и научился различать в ней Старка – длинного, с бесстыдно раскинутыми в стороны ногами, тяжело дышащего. Ждущего. Медленно и похотливо ласкающего себя, прихватывающего то ствол, то яйца... и не прячущего глаз.

— Ты меня словно съесть глазами готов.

На это замечание нечего ответить: сущая правда. Только не съесть. Стив снова оказывается вплотную, выдирает из склянки пробку, на ладонь льётся какое-то густое масло, и пальцы начинают скользить. Хорошо. Ему будет легче вогнать Старку так, как тот выпрашивает, и наверное, не один раз. Стив не может себе представить, чтобы хватило одного раза, правда, не может.

Между ягодиц у Старка... горячо. Горячо, очень тесно, страшно непривычно – Стив и себя-то там так не щупал никогда, а уж кого другого – и подавно, но ощущение ему, пожалуй, нравится. Короткие волоски щекочут пальцы, Старк резко выдыхает, подаётся навстречу, кусает губу и как-то неуверенно, словно боясь отказа, кладёт ладонь Стиву на бедро.

— Не бойся, — выдыхает Стив. Нажать чуть посильнее – и можно почувствовать, какой Старк внутри, такой же горячий и шелковистый, как во рту. Уязвимый. Легче лёгкого причинить ему боль – и сам он, чёртов проклятый идиот, словно нарочно на неё нарывается, дёргая задницей и пытаясь насадиться на пальцы, а Стиву и так тяжело терпеть. – Эй! И не спеши!

Ужасно хочется вогнать прямо так, по едва смазанному и почти нерастянутому. Кажется, и Старк хочет того же – боится, что ли, что Стив передумает и уйдёт? – и поскуливает, вцепляется Стиву в бедро, сильные пальцы скользят, вот-вот останутся следы...

— Раскоман...довал...ся, — выдыхает Старк и сгибает колени, открываясь так, что смотреть стыдно. А не смотреть невозможно. – Сколько можно ждать, ну.

Это должно звучать недовольством, почти упрёком. Но звучит – мольбой, и Стив изо всех сил старается не думать, почему Старк молчал раньше. Почему его заклинило именно на нём. За что ему, Стиву, это всё – и тугая судорога на пальцах, и влажная гладкость, и хриплый тихий стон.

Вставлять оказывается мучительно. Медленно, очень туго, хотя Стив старался как мог, чтобы сделать всё легче, и в яйцах начинает тяжело тянуть почти сразу, стоит только вставить – через упругое скользкое кольцо, с трудом, гораздо медленнее и осторожнее, чем женщине. Ни с одной женщиной Стиву так не бывало. Ни одна не впивалась в него так, как Старк, не обжигала и не хрипела на ухо, обдавая запахом выпивки:

— Сильнее! Не стеклянный, давай же, Стив, ничего не больно, только не остана...

Врёт, конечно. Стив целует его, заставляя замолчать, буквально затыкает рот, накалываясь на усы, всем телом чувствует, как Старк дрожит – мелко, часто, как одна из его машин за секунду до того, как загреметь, испустить клуб пара и развалиться на мелкие части.

Стив не собирается дать ему развалиться. Ни за что. Всё, что он может – держать Тони Старка целым, собирать его губами, ладонями, каждым поцелуем и толчком. Чем дальше, тем жарче, и Тони дышит всё чаще и тяжелее, словно вот-вот сломается, но нет, Стив не позволит. Ни за что.

Одно хорошо: боли уже нет. От боли так не стонут, не сжимают коленями, не подаются навстречу, не запрокидываются, упираясь лопатками в постель, словно пытаясь взлететь. Стив старается не частить, поберечь Старка хоть немного, но получается плохо или не получается совсем, острая сладость течёт по хребту, копится в члене, а Старк... Старк даже сейчас, получив своё, не успокаивается. Стонет Стиву в шею, в губы, кусает за плечо, сжимается так, что дыхание перехватывает, больше не шепчет, но слов уже и не нужно, без них честнее и ближе.

Член Старка трётся между животами, тугой и налитой, Тони тянется к нему, но Стив успевает первым, ловит упругую тяжесть, сжимает в ладони, быстро гладит и успевает ещё удивиться, как это приятно, а ведь не должно бы – но Старк так сжимается в ответ на каждое движение, что, наверное, ничего странного...

Он не успевает додумать; в голове плывёт, рассыпается, Тони так обхватывает его, что не получается даже дышать, безумная звезда, устав светить, взрывается у Стива прямо перед глазами, нестерпимое удовольствие охватывает всего – и тишина, огромная нетронутая тишина, опускается, накрывая их обоих.

«Если это ад, — думает Стив, — то хорошо бы он продлился подольше».

Кажется, Старк согласен. Привалившись к Стиву, он дышит всё ровнее, спокойнее, бормочет что-то, из чего удаётся разобрать только «останься» и «тепло», вжимается в Стива, закидывает горячую руку поперёк груди.

Утром, наверное, можно будет притвориться, что ничего не случилось. Провалами в памяти Старк не страдает, излишней стеснительностью – тоже, но если он решит промолчать...

Эта мысль отчего-то ужасно неприятна, и Стив напрягается. Тони тут же поднимает тяжёлую голову и пытливо всматривается ему в лицо.

— Спи, — говорит Стив. Страшно даже подумать о том, чтобы вести разговоры на щекотливые темы вроде того, кто они теперь друг другу. Или что дальше. Или почему именно он, Стив, хотя в городке полным-полно девиц и дам, что с интересом поглядывают на Тони и мечтают отучить его от пьянства и сделаться миссис Старк. – Спи, Тони.

— Я на тебя гадал, — сообщает Старк, и в первую секунду Стив решает, что ослышался.

— Что-что?

— На своём автомате, — поясняет Старк; вместо смущения в его голосе почти вызов. – Был пьян, разумеется. Вижен напечатал для меня билетик.

Не к лицу спрашивать, что же там такое было в этом предсказании. «Видение Будущего от величайшего изобретателя Тони Старка» работает в лучшем случае через раз, какие-то лампы внутри то и дело перегорают от слишком сложных вычислений, но Стив слишком хорошо помнит, как Баки однажды достался такой билетик.

Жуткая штука этот Вижен, если разобраться, но Стив не хочет об этом думать, и потребуется нечто гораздо большее, чем билетик с предсказанием, чтобы его устрашить. Впрочем...

— И что там было? – спрашивает он, не удержавшись, но Тони только вздыхает, крепче обнимает его, устраиваясь тяжёлой головой у Стива на плече и засыпает, не сказав больше ни слова.

Утро оказывается самым странным в жизни Стива. Ночь ушла, прихватив с собой все рассыпанные ожерелья звёзд, но его собственная, которой он служит и будет служить, пока жив, просто-таки сияет под косым солнечным лучом.

Тони рядом нет, но снизу тянет жареным беконом и кофе. Слышно, как Старк разговаривает с кем-то – Стив рефлекторно напрягается, но в ответ доносится не голос, а механическое стрекотание, как от большой железной цикады, — и как раз в тот момент, когда Стив, застегнув штаны, прилаживает на место кобуру, в спальню въезжает...

— Эй-эй-эй, не вздумай! – быстро предупреждает Старк, входя следом, и Стив, досадуя, опускает мгновенно выхваченный кольт. – Это ПЯТНИЦА!

Нелепая фигура в кружевном чепце поверх отполированной стали церемонно приседает, странно сгибая колени, чтобы удержать равновесие, подметает юбкой пол.

— Рада... познакомиться... шериф.

— Господи помилуй!

Это всё, что Стив может сказать. Только сейчас он замечает поднос в железных руках. Тот чуть перекосился, кофе вот-вот польётся из кофейника, и Тони быстро перехватывает ношу, разворачивая железную куклу к двери.

— Молодец, девочка, иди-ка вниз прибираться, — говорит он, словно та может его понять, – и Стив не уверен, что это не так. – Кэрол Денверс будет в восторге. Она ведь борется за женские права.

— Старк, — с чувством сообщает Стив, и только то, что Тони со своей железной служанкой приготовил ему завтрак получше бутылки виски, не даёт ему завести разговор о том, что женщины из металла... стоп. – Ты приготовил мне завтрак?!

— ПЯТНИЦА, это всё она, — быстро открещивается Старк. Вид у него на удивление здоровый, Стив давно его таким не видал, и это несмотря на вспухший рот и отчётливый след поцелуя в прорехе рубашки на шее. – У девочки традиционное воспитание, сам понима...

Стив слышит, но не слушает. Рассматривает его. Глаза у Старка блестят, лицо поздоровело, за ушедшую ночь он словно скинул десяток неправедно проведённых лет, даже костюм кажется чистым, а ведь Стив помнит, как Старк вчера, не жалея и не думая о последствиях, валился на колени в грязь.

Перед ним.

— Бекон немного подгорел, — чуть нервно замечает Старк. – А если ты будешь и дальше так на меня смотреть – я за ним последую.

— Не успеешь, — отвечает Стив и шагает к нему – впервые за всё это время сам. На подносе подпрыгивает кофейник, горький густой сироп течёт через край, тарелки и вилки звякают, подпрыгнув, и Стив подхватывает поднос, спасает плод стараний Старка – ох, хорошо бы не оказалось, что тосты тот поджарил на машинном масле! – и хватает Тони за плечи. – Старк.

— Роджерс, — в тон ему отвечает Тони, и боже, боже, Стив проклят и будет проклят всю жизнь, навсегда, он не может жить без этого упрямого карего взгляда в упор, без этих поцелуев с привкусом кофе, табака и винокурни, без...

Усы колются, но это единственное, что не так. Старк чуть удивлённо выдыхает – Стив никогда его сам не целовал, всегда упирался до последнего, — и так впивается Стиву в плечи, что останутся, наверное, следы.

Плевать. Стиву сейчас на всё плевать, даже на неясного происхождения приглушённый грохот внизу – ПЯТНИЦА, видимо, ещё недостаточно изящна, — даже на то, что в участке шерифа прямо сейчас пусто, и простые граждане Таймли не смогут получить помощь, едва заявятся к нему с очередной бедой.

Прямо сейчас, когда Тони стонет ему в губы, и вдвигает колено между бёдер, и вжимается весь, горячо и похотливо – Стиву наплевать. Он обдирает со Старка одежду, зарывается лицом в пятнистое от ночных поцелуев плечо, зализывает следы вчерашних укусов; будь его воля – он носил бы Тони на руках, никого не подпуская, не позволил бы ничему дурному с ним случиться, никогда!

— Стив, — выдыхает Старк, и в коротком стоне и разрешение, и признание, и всё, чего они друг другу не сказали и вряд ли скажут. Все будущие ночи и дни, все поцелуи и грехи, что выпадут на их долю, все дела, которые удастся совершить. – Стив. Стив.

«Мы в аду, — думает Стив, пока ещё может думать, и утаскивает Тони назад в постель. – Мы в аду, и как же это хорошо, господи».

Солнце – большая золотая звезда, точь-в-точь как та, которой Стив служит и будет служить, пока жив, — поднимается над Таймли. Всё идёт, как обычно: в «Сбережениях и Займах» поднимают железные ставни, вдова Бена Паркера приходит за своими сердечными каплями, мальчишка с фермы Ричардса везёт парное молоко и свежайшие яйца для Эдвина Джарвиса, не признающего ничего, кроме лучшего...

Стив ничего этого не видит, как и Тони. Они слишком заняты друг другом, переполнены, сгорают дотла в льющейся через окно солнечной реке. Пьют её – вот уж эту реку никому не под силу сдвинуть с места ради серебряных рудников, — глотают взахлёб, торопясь и обжигаясь, тонут в ней – прозрачной, золотой. Кофе так и остывает в кофейнике, подсыхающий бекон свернулся по краям, и Эдвин Джарвис, признанный гурман всея Таймли, не одобрил бы остывшего омлета, но обоим плевать.

На дощатом полу, в самом глубоком солнечном омуте, лежит смятый билетик дурного пророчества, но некому и незачем его читать.

Нет нужды бояться.


End file.
